The Night That Went Red
by Dead Starization
Summary: An unexpected turn of events happens one night and Dean doesn't know quite how to deal with it. WARNING: Slight Destiel


"Come on Cas, don't you dare fucking do this to me. Not again"

Dean slapped Castiel face over and over, anger building up in him until he saw red. Castiel was finally his and someone had to take him away, again. He was so tired of it all. Of all the bullshit that they had gone through and he just wanted to take it easy for a while.

But now that Lucifer had found his way back to Castiel, all Dean wanted more than anything is be able to live a normal life for once. Without all of the witches and vampires, the angels and demons, and especially Hell. Also, a life where he died once and stayed that way.

Castiel was unresponsive, head lolling from side to side with every slap to his face. His usually bright blue eyes were now dimmed to almost a gray and his skin paler than normal. Deans stomach dropped with every twist of Castiel' head. Somehow he just had to get Cas to come back. He'd do anything if he could just get Cas back.

They were currently in between jobs, staying at a motel for the night because, honestly, he didn't trust Sam with driving his baby anywhere anymore. Not after he had crashed it through another building, yet again, during their last job. So, here they were. Cas unconscious on the puke-orange colored rug, Dean leaning over him, while Sam had gone to get food.

"I swear to God Cas, I swear to him, don't you fucking dare leave me!" Hot tears welled in his eyes and he quickly brushed them away. There was no way he would cry, not over something like this. Except that's exactly what he was doing. Crying over the fact that they knew this day would eventually come and Lucifer would finally take Cas away for good.

Ever since Castiel had become human, his nightmares became more frequent and at times he would space out and then become violent towards the closest person, usually Dean. But, nothing like this happened since Cas switched over. Sure, the spacing out was nerve wracking, but a coma was a different matter all in itself.

God, Dead wished Sam would come back soon. He would know what to do, he hoped. His little brother was the smart one of the two, even though Dean would never admit it out loud. He didn't think his ego would be able to take it. But, it was the truth. Sam could talk them out of any bad situation that Dean had gotten them into with his big mouth. He could also keep Dean in line when he had to. A rowdy Dean was nothing pleasant to try to go to sleep listening to.

And sure enough, Sam walked through the door, took one look at the scene and dropped the take out on the small table in the room. He ran over to Castiel and Dean on the floor, disbelieving look in his eyes. Apparently Dean wasn't the only one who thought this day wouldn't come.

"Dude, what happened?"

"He…one moment he was unpacking his things…and…and the next…he just fell." Dean hated himself for breaking down. For showing his emotions in a way he never thought he would. Up until the point where Cas became a human, always wore a façade. Now the only time he did wear his trade-mark façade was when they were working another job.

Dean cursed himself multiple times and then cursed Cas for saying that he was fine. That he could deal with it. There was no threat of Lucifer taking him away. _Yeah, bullshit you could deal with it Cas. _

Dean was so lost in his thoughts and attempting to bring Cas back by any means possible that he didn't notice when Sam tore open Castiels' shirt to reveal a bare chest. Nor did he notice when Sam began sketching marks into the pale skin. Dean had blocked everything out, not wanting to accept that Cas might be gone for forever now. He would never accept it.

After a while, Sam dragged a kicking and screaming Dean away from Castiels' limp and bloodied form. He was locked outside the room and he repeatedly pounded on the motel door, cursing Sam with every single bad word he could think of. Sam didn't answer him at all though and the just pissed Dean off even more. Dammit, he needed Cas and Cas needed him. How the Hell could he have let this happen? For all he knew, Cas could be stuck in Hell and would never be able to get back.

That's when Dean decided what he was going to do. No matter where Castiel went, Dean would follow him, even if it was to Hell. He would do anything at all for Cas and he hoped that the guy knew this.

Finally, Dean just fed up with screaming a door that obviously wasn't going to talk back to him. He honestly would have felt better with himself if the door had come to life and told him to 'fuck off'. But, that didn't happen so Dean just sat down on the edge of the side walk, cursing everything that came into his mind.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there waiting for that goddamn door to open, when it finally. Dean got up, turning quickly to see his brother stumble out, badly mangled up with blood covering his upper half. Dean caught him around the waist and gently guided Sam's arm around his shoulders, supporting most of Sam's weight.

"What the Hell happened?" Dean tried to sound calm, cool, and collected. Honestly, he did try, but it came out harsher than he had intended.

"You don't want to know" Sam said, breathless, wincing slightly and the cut at the corner of his mouth. So all Dean did as a reply was haul his brother's ass into the motel room and dumped him on one of the beds. The room hadn't changed at all in appearance. Still the same ol' ugly orange floor with the ugly orange lily wallpaper. The beds were still made and the all of the lights seemed to be intact.

The only thing missing was Cas.

"He locked himself in the bathroom" Sam replied when Dean gave him a questioning look. "Oh, and just so you know, don't head into that corner." He nodded towards the far corner that held the small table with their take out still on it. That's okay, Dean wasn't really that hungry anyways.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Look. I'll tell you in the morning. Right now just go to sleep." Sam got off the bed and began undressing down to his undershirt and boxers, then proceed to crawl into the bed that he was dumped on by Dean.

Dean sighed and copied Sam's movements, sliding into the other bed, the sheets cool on his bare skin.

"But, what about…"

"Dean. Go to sleep" Sam growled from the depths of the bed on the other side of the room. He turned over so his back was towards Dean and snuggled deeper into the sheets, if that was even possible.

Dean sighed, turned off the light on the bedside table, and settled down into the bed.

Dean didn't know how long he had been lying there staring at the ceiling lost in thought when the bed dipped slightly. A warm body pressed against his side and a smile spread over his lips. All of the tension that he had been holding melted away.

He wrapped his arms around Castiel, tucking the other man's head beneath his chin, their breathing in sync almost immediately.

"Don't you dare do that to me again."

"I don't plan on it."


End file.
